Le noir vous va si bien
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot yaoi] Duo a un rendez vous d'affaire. Business is business.


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.   
**

**Genre : euh… aucune idée XD   
**

**Rating : T.  
**

**Pour qui : A la petite chose là-bas. ¤ oui encore XD ¤   
**

**C'est différent. Vous allez être surpris.**

**Mici : à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot c'est gentil !**

**Note : les dialogues sont au présent et le style narratif c'est ce qui se passe quelques minutes auparavant. Jusqu'à ce que le passé et le présent se rejoignent... :p  
**

* * *

* * *

**Le noir vous va si bien**

¤

**Bureau de Heero Yuy, Bruxelles, 14 janvier AC 205 **

¤

Il est des questions qui ne doivent jamais être posées,

des choses qui doivent rester sous silence quand on ne sait pas vraiment les expliquer.

Quand Heero m'a demandé pourquoi je la regardais comme ça, je me suis dit que l'expression

« ne pas perdre l'occasion de se taire » était plus que bien trouvée.

Parce que ce qu'on ne disait pas avec la bouche, on le disait avec les yeux.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais compris. Juste capté.

¤

_-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? _

_-Une excuse. _

¤

Je me croyais explicite à le fixer ainsi, alors qu'il se contentait de taper à tout va sur sa machine de l'Enfer.

Un ordinateur dernier cri qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à faire hurler.

Comment pouvait-on taper aussi vite et si silencieusement ?

Il était noir des touches au clavier.

¤

Heero était vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, de ses cheveux courts, bien plus courts qu'avant mais plus long que le règlement ne le permettait – oui je sais, c'est moi qui parles et alors ?

Je dis ce que je veux, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'écouter, barrez-vous si ça vous saoule –

Je disais ?

Ah oui.

Heero était vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, de ses cheveux courts à son col roulé noir aussi, en cachemire, qui faisait ressortir sa peau ambrée et ses yeux gris bleu vortex, en passant par son pantalon cintré, sans un faux-pli et ses chaussures vernies.

¤

_-Oui, Duo. Pour te voir puisque tu m'évites. _

_-C'est le boulot. Et puis c'est pas comme si tu cherchais à me voir non plus. _

¤

Heero était un très haut gradé qui se devait d'être classe, impeccable, mais qui pouvait se permettre de ne porter l'uniforme que dans des circonstances spéciales.

Une cérémonie par exemple. Là, il revêtait son costume d'apparat, kaki, avec toutes les médailles qu'il avait obtenues.

Le kaki lui allait très bien, il avait fière allure.

Mais le noir lui allait si bien, à ses yeux, à sa peau.

Il était très beau ce soir. Beau comme pas permis.

¤

_-Tu m'évites depuis la naissance de Mylèna, Duo. _

_-Je n'ai pas le temps de rendre visite à des connaissances. ¤ essaie d'ouvrir la porte ¤  
_

¤

Ce soir j'étais dans son bureau, du cuir partout, des murs crème, quelques lithographies, une bibliothèque et un bureau simple, design.

Toute la pièce sentait la puissance discrète, l'assurance certaine, le pouvoir subtile.

Heero était imposant ado et pourtant il était tout petit, tout maigre avec des muscles , un nid d'oiseau sur la tête, un regard de psychopathe, un débardeur vert salade, un cycliste sans vélo et et des baskets jaune pipi.

¤

_-Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ouvre cette putain de porte avant que je te défonce. _

_-La connaissance laissera la porte fermée tant qu'elle n'en aura pas terminé. _

¤

Ado Heero était tout petit mais il en imposait pas mal rien qu'avec son regard et sa voix.

¤

_-Tu frappes fort pour un civil. _

_-Dégage, Heero. _

¤

Il en imposait même en étant ridicule.

¤

_-C'est mon bureau, Duo. _

_-Lâche. Moi. _

_-Non. _

¤

Adulte Heero en imposait encore.

Il était beaucoup plus grand, moins chétif sans être un monstre, plus musclé sans être une armoire à glace.

Sa force résidait dans sa capacité à se faire respecter sans étalage de force physique, justement.

Tout en finesse et pourtant le raffiné c'était Quatre.

Heero était brut de décoffrage et pourtant certaines choses de lui étaient filtrées.

Un peu comme le soleil à travers les stores.

Il décidait de la quantité de lumière qui devait passer, à quel moment.

Un bien joli store ce Heero.

¤

_-Je suis une connaissance depuis mon mariage. C'est curieux avant tu disais que tu étais mon seul ami. _

_-J'étais venu pour un contrat il me semble, visiblement je perds mon temps. J'y vais. _

¤

J'étais dans son bureau pour affaires.

Heero était –est – séduisant, ç'aurait été mentir de prétendre le contraire, comme de prétendre que les hommes ne m'attiraient pas depuis l'adolescence.

Heero était séduisant mais si j'étais ici pour ce genre de conneries je perdrais son temps et le mien.

Heero était marié à Réléna depuis quatre ans. Trowa avait été son témoin. C'était un beau mariage, j'y étais.

Moi je tapais pas dans les hommes mariés, surtout quand c'était des presque ami. Enfin, à l'époque.

Heero était un ancien camarade, quelqu'un que je respectais _suffisamment_ pour ne pas lui faire ce genre d'avances.

_Je_ me respectais beaucoup _trop_ pour ne pas faire ce genre d'avances.

¤

_-Tu n'iras nulle part. _

_-Je vais me gêner. _

¤

Donc j'étais dans son bureau pour affaires.

Etre Preventer ne m'avait jamais intéressé même s'il était arrivé que je donne quelques coups de main de temps en temps, comme Quatre quand ses affaires ne le prenaient pas trop.

Quand Wu Fei et Lady Une m'avaient demandé si je souhaitais être réserviste, je m'étais contenté de décliner gentiment leur invitation tout en mettant mes mains derrière le dos en serrant doucement les poings alors que mes majeurs se redressaient sympathiquement.

J'aimais ma liberté. Etre un chien du gouvernement m'intéressait moyennement.

Dépanner ces mêmes chiens quand je voulais ça m'allait complètement.

Pas d'attaches.

¤

_-Tu me manques. _

_-Arrête-ça. Lâche-moi. _

_-... _

_-LACHE. MOI. _

¤

Avec Hilde, sur L2, on a repris une ferraillerie qui marche très bien, si bien qu'on s'est agrandis et qu'on est à présent coté en bourse.

On s'est diversifié, le recyclage touchait à énormément de choses, l'une d'entre elles était l'écologie. Et l'écologie ça rapportait pas mal mine de rien.

Quatre m'avait proposé de racheter la boîte mais j'ai gentiment refusé.

Je le concurrençais sur le marché du traitement des eaux alors il a courtoisement tenté une OPA, en toute amitié.

Je l'ai stoppé en devenant actionnaire majoritaire de la Hilmax.

C'était sans rancunes.

Depuis on est partenaires ça nous fait plein de pub et moins de stress.

Quatre a dû apprendre à compter avec moi et quelque part il m'a encore plus respecté. Ne lui tient pas tête qui veut.

C'est pas pour autant que je me balade tout le temps en costard ou que je sois devenu super bon en affaires.

¤

_-Mon _«_ ami _»_ me manque. _

_-Je ne peux pas être ton ami, Heero. _

_-… _

¤

Non.

J'étais pas con mais ça faisait de moi ni un avocat, ni un comptable, ni un économiste.

J'étais pas allé très loin dans les études, j'avais un grand QI et j'étais autodidacte mais je pouvais pas tout faire.

Par contre, je pouvais engager des gens compétents et de confiance et me former sur les choses pour pas être trop largué.

Et je pouvais également, vu que j'étais pas trop nul en physique, chimie et électronique – fabriquer des explosifs aussi élaborés que les miens ne demandaient pas qu'une bonne manipulation – donc je pouvais tester deux-trois trucs et créer quelques machins utiles, écolos.

Et je pouvais déposer des petits brevets.

J'étais pas le meilleur du monde mais j'avais les couilles et les moyens de sortir quelques inventions qui menaçaient directement certains marchés, des choses qu'on avait la technologie de faire mais que curieusement personne ne sortait pour des raisons fausses – coûts, écologie, faisabilité –

¤

_-On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Je le sais puisque je ne t'ai pas. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Duo ? _

¤

La voiture qui ne consommait que de l'air a vu le jour grâce au convertisseur d'énergie que j'ai créé. Le MaxAir.

Le composant qui permettait aux matériaux non recyclable de s'auto-désintégrer écologiquement après usage c'était moi aussi. L'AutoMax.

Entre autres.

J'étais doué de mes mains, en mécanique. On aurait pu exploiter mon talent dans la réparation de matos mais j'avais choisi de ne pas me contenter de réparer.

J'avais choisi de créer aussi. Et de breveter.

¤

_-Je dis ce que j'aurais préféré que tu n'entendes jamais. _

_-Tu m'aimes, Duo ? _

¤

J'étais donc dans le bureau de Heero, sur Terre, pour affaires, et j'étais vêtu d'un costume crème, comme ses murs et mes chaussures, et d'une chemise noire comme ses meubles, comme son ordinateur,

Comme son pull. Son col roulé.

¤

_-J'ai aimé un souvenir, oui. _

_-… _

¤

J'étais dans son bureau parce que c'est avec lui que je devais voir pour ce genre de truc.

Un contrat en or massif.

Heero était commandant et il m'avait fait appeler pour que je puisse fournir aux Preventers tout leur matériel en produits recyclables.

Tout.

Pots à crayons.

Meubles.

Armes…

…

¤

_-Je ne sais plus qui tu es. Je n'ai plus 17 ans, Heero. T'inquiètes, ça m'est passé. _

_-Si ça t'es passé… pourquoi avoir parlé au présent tout à l'heure ? _

¤

Et oui il avait précisé tout le matériel.

Entre filer quelques armes de temps en temps et être le fournisseur attitré du gouvernement il y avait une marge.

Je voulais bien filer des trucs mais pas à ce point.

Une vie ça se recyclait pas, j'avais suffisamment de sang sur les mains pour le savoir.

Leurs armes étaient dernier cri, à la pointe de la technologie.

Heero n'avait pas besoin d'armes écologiques de destruction massive.

Et pourquoi pas des bombes qui respectaient l'écosystème ?

¤

_-Parce qu'on a aucun avenir, tout simplement. Et que j'aime les choses simples. _

_-Pourtant tu m'aimes moi. _

_-Parle au passé. _

_-Quand tu le feras. _

¤

J'étais donc là pour dire non à Heero, à ses yeux que je n'avais pas eu en face depuis deux ans.

Depuis la naissance de son premier enfant. J'avais à peu près 20 ans.

Il m'avait accueilli il y a une demi heure sans effusions, logique, s'était contenté d'un haussement de sourcil avant de me faire entrer.

On avait toujours été de la même taille et on l'était encore, tous les deux au mètre quatre-vingt.

Quand on s'était connu on était au mètre cinquante-six.

Des gosses.

¤

_-Tu es marié. _

_-Je le sais. _

¤

Ses yeux oscillaient toujours entre le bleu et le gris et les miens étaient plus indigo que violet, son nez était toujours aussi droit quand le mien était en trompette,

avec toujours un petit pansement dessus, certaines choses changeaient pas.

Sa bouche était toujours aussi…

Il m'avait invité à m'asseoir et je ne m'étais pas fait prier, j'avais ses lèvres dans la tête.

¤

_-Tu n'es pas gay. _

_-Je le sais, Duo. _

¤

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se perdre en banalité.

Il avait remarqué que je m'étais coupé les cheveux – en même temps c'était visible – et je lui ai répondu que se prendre la natte dans un appareil était l'équivalent d'une castration du crâne.

Les omoplates c'était très bien comme taille.

Il ne m'avait pas répondu, avait cessé de me regarder pour se concentrer sur son écran et commencer à taper.

¤

_-Tu ne m'aimes pas. _

_-Tu le crois, Duo. _

¤

Puis il avait enchaîné avec le contrat.

La Hilmax fournirait tout ce qui était susceptible d'être recyclé aux Preventers, des matières plastiques aux matériaux électroniques.

Je lui ai alors souri.

Je lui ai répondu que je n'étais pas à vendre, que si je n'étais pas entré chez les Preventers ce n'était pas pour me faire entuber maintenant.

Qu'il allait certainement pas me faire le plan des méchants et des gentils.

Que je respectais son choix de vie et comprenait par certains aspects mais que moi j'avais plus ou moins tiré un trait sur tout ça, qu'il respecte les miens.

Il n'avait pas cessé de taper, ni de fixer son écran.

¤

_-Tu as des enfants. _

_-Ils ont leur maman. _

¤

Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi moi, il m'a simplement répondu que j'étais le meilleur.

Il a ajouté que pour le contrat c'était l'intégralité.

Que c'était à prendre ou à laisser.

Alors je lui ai dit que je le laissais et je me suis levé calmement.

¤

Je n'avais rien d'autre à ajouter et lui non plus apparemment.

Je n'allais pas lui demander comment allaient les enfants, c'était pas que je m'en foutais mais presque.

¤

_-Tu es une ordure. _

_-¤ hausse les épaules ¤ J'ai aimé Réléna quand je l'ai épousée. _

¤

Je savais juste qu'il avait une petite fille et un petit garçon dont je n'avais pas retenu les prénoms, c'était pas comme si je leur rendais visite.

Par contre mon entreprise leur faisait toujours parvenir une carte pour les fêtes de fin d'année, qui souhaitait de manière tout à fait impersonnelle des meilleurs vœux pour toute la famille.

¤

_-Tu vas divorcer. _

_-Bien sûr. C'est mieux pour les enfants. _

¤

Moi j'avais un amant, un compagnon qui partageait ma vie depuis un an déjà.

Le problème était que son nom m'échappait quand Heero me regardait, les rares fois où il le faisait.

Et que je ne savais pas quoi penser quand sa main gauche me retenait de sortir de la pièce.

Il était resté assis et moi j'étais debout, les mains à plat sur le bureau.

¤

_-Je n'y comprends rien. _

_-Les choses évoluent en deux ans. _

¤

Il m'a demandé alors si j'étais pressé, toujours sans me regarder et je lui ai répondu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Il a alors rétorqué qu'on n'avait pas parlé de tous les aspects du contrat.

Il n'avait jamais cessé de taper de sa main droite, de la gauche il avait exercé une pression pour que je me rasseye.

Je lui ai indiqué que je ne changerai pas d'avis.

La pression sur ma main s'était faite plus forte.

Alors je me suis rassis, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me dire de plus, souriant malgré moi du caractère borné du personnage.

Il avait ôté sa main pour taper plus vite, sans un regard pour moi .

Certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

¤

_-Euh c'est de ma faute ? _

_-¤ ironique ¤ Mes problèmes conjugaux n'ont rien à voir avec toi. _

¤

On est restés comme ça, bercés au rythme des tic-tacs de ma montre et des cliquetis silencieux de ses doigts sur le clavier, au rythme de ses yeux sur son écran plat.

Une minute, peut-être deux… peut-être dix ?

Il ne disait rien et moi non plus et j'ai commencé à perdre patience.

A ce moment-là il m'a indiqué que seulement trente pour cent des éléments fournis seraient des armes, ce à quoi je lui ai répondu que c'était déjà trop et que c'était définitivement non.

¤

_-Ne me touche pas. Tu me prends pour ton bouche-trou ? _

_-Oui. Pour combler le vide que tu as créé. _

¤

Heero avait ensuite insisté sur la sécurité, ce en quoi je lui avasi répondu que niveau sécurité il fallait voir avec la Winner Entreprise, que je n'étais pas concerné.

Puis il m'a demandé de but en blanc si cela avait un rapport avec lui.

Parce que j'avais des contacts avec tout le monde ces quatre dernières années, sauf lui, qu'il déduisait donc que le fait que je refuse un contrat en or ne pouvait pas simplement être dû à mes états d'âme.

Parce que je n'étais pas stupide n'est-ce pas : ce contrat nourrirait plusieurs bouches.

Parce que j'étais impulsif, si quelqu'un ne me revenait pas, j'étais capable d'actes inconsidérés.

Et bien évidemment il n'avait jamais cessé de taper et ne m'avait pas une seule fois regardé avant de me traiter de gamin par mots interposés.

¤

_-Ça ne change rien. Les termes du contrat ne me conviennent pas.  
_

_-Je me contrefous du contrat. _

¤

Je l'ai littéralement envoyé se faire foutre.

En douceur.

Je lui ai répondu que tout ne tournait pas autour de sa personne, que j'avais le droit d'avoir mes propres convictions et que fournir des armes recyclées à un gouvernement démocratique n'était pas ma définition d'une contribution à la paix mais un pur foutage de gueule et que je n'étais pas là pour perdre mon temps.

Il m'a alors rétorqué que c'était une idée complètement stupide certes, mais que c'était la seule **excuse **qu'il ait pu inventer pour me voir.

¤

_-On est deux. Je peux pas bosser avec toi. _

_-Apprends. _

_-Non. _

¤

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai regardé.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à cet instant, cet instant où il me prenait pour un con, m'ignorait complètement alors que j'étais dans la pièce.

Alors qu'il tapait, les yeux fixés sur son écran, ses longues mèches certes plus courtes caressant son front, ses yeux bridés et ses longs cils recouvrant un peu son regard désintéressé.

Noir sur bleu.

Noir sur ambre.

Noir, noir…

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a demandé pourquoi je le bouffais des yeux.

_Il est des questions qui ne doivent jamais être posées, _

_Des choses qui doivent rester sous silence quand on ne sait pas vraiment les expliquer. _

_Quand Heero m'a demandé pourquoi je le regardais comme ça, je me suis dit que l'expression _

_« ne pas perdre l'occasion de se taire » était plus que bien trouvée. _

_Parce que ce qu'on ne disait pas avec la bouche, on le disait avec les yeux. _

_Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais compris. Juste capté… non ?_

Et j'ai voulu sortir parce que là je suffoquais.

_Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais compris. Juste capté… non ?_

¤

Il continuait à taper, sans me regarder et ça m'a gavé.

J'ai profité d'un micro moment d'inattention pour prendre son cher portable tout neuf et le balancer contre le mur.

Je n'étais pas une merde et je n'avais pas que ça à foutre que… _me faire capter. _

Il a regardé son ordinateur fracassé sur le mur et là je me suis levé, calmement pour partir mais il a verrouillé la porte de son bureau, avec la commande à distance.

Et là il m'a tenu ce discours insolite en me regardant froidement, comme si tout était de ma faute. Il m'a dit que ce contrat était soi-disant une excuse.

S'il voulait autant me voir pourquoi ne pas avoir fait deux contrats, un pour les armes pour une autre société et un pour moi ?

Heero Yuy était un fils de pute.

Heero Yuy était tout simplement professionnel. Un contrat tout en un. Des économies de temps, d'argent.

Calculateur. Réfléchi. Heero. Yuy.

Déterminé Heero Yuy.

Marié ou presque. Père de famille. Ordinateur vivant. Manipulateur.

Il se foutait de ma gueule. Il se fout ouvertement de ma gueule et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que le noir lui va bien, que ses yeux glaciers sont beaux.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser, mon esprit bloque, par contre ma bouche-à-vanne est passée en mode défense.

Si les mots trahissaient la pensée je serais un con fini. Mais mes mots ne me trahiront pas.

Je ne le connais pas.

¤

_-Pourquoi maintenant. _

_-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'avant tu n'étais rien, Duo. Tu n'étais rien pour moi. _

¤

Avant quoi ?

Avant que je me barre définitivement sur L2 il y a deux ans ?

Avant que je coupe des ponts que j'empruntais à peine ces cinq dernières années ?

¤

_-C'est trop tard. _

_-Vraiment ? _

¤

Mon dos est contre la porte et son corps à quelques centimètres du mien, il avait réussi à m'y acculer, fondant sur moi, les yeux droits sur moi lui qui ne fixaient que son ordinateur à présent mort.

Dos à la porte, dos au mur, parce qu'il ne fallait jamais tourner le dos à une connaissance.

Mes paumes remontent doucement sur la porte.

Il est tout près.

Ses yeux sont tellement bleus qu'ils en sont noirs, des yeux-éclipse.

Il n'a jamais cessé de me toiser de son regard froid et ce depuis que j'ai éventé son excuse après que j'ai éventré son joujou.

Je ne suis pas son jouet.

Quelques centimètres nous séparent à présent.

Entre nous il y a de l'air,

de la sueur,

son odeur musquée,

sa chaleur,

son pull.

Je ne ferme pas les yeux.

J'ai envie.

Il est attiré.

Il va déchanter.

¤

_-Vraiment, Heero. Comme je te l'ai dit, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Et ce que tu veux, je m'en fous. _

¤

Il rapproche sa bouche de la mienne et je sens son souffle sur ma gorge alors que je dévie le visage.

Je sens son début de barbe me frôler la joue et je sens mes propres lèvres s'entrouvrir et ma langue les humecter…

Et je sens mes mains déverrouiller la porte alors que mes yeux s'ancrent dans les siens.

¤

_-Je ne renoncerai pas. _

_-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Heero. _

_-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Duo. _

¤

La porte cède et se débloque.

Ma natte est peut-être plus courte, il n'empêche que les vieux réflexes persistent et les passes et autres épingles se cachent très bien dans une masse de cheveux.

La longueur avait changé, pas l'épaisseur.

La porte cède et se débloque, donc.

Le mécanisme me projette contre lui.

Il ne m'enlace pas, jamais.

¤

_-On a toujours le choix, Heero. _

_-Tu te contredis. _

¤

Je tourne la poignée et il ne bouge pas d'un iota, m'oblige à coller mon torse contre ce col roulé noir à me faire pointer, à le pousser de mon corps de quelques pas, les yeux toujours dans les siens.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lit dans mon regard mais je déchiffre ce qu'il y a dans le sien et pour une fois c'est à peu près clair.

Il a envie de m'embrasser.

Si je le laisse faire, il va appuyer de tout son poids contre moi pour me faire refermer la porte…

¤

_-… _

_-… _

¤

Mais je me sers de l'ouverture laissée pour m'éclipser rapidement.

La porte se claque et je suis à l'extérieur du bureau. Libre.

Je me tourne doucement et m'appuie contre elle, oh juste un petit peu.

¤

_-… _

¤

J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, me faisant perdre un équilibre que je ne savais pas précaire et je sens des mains m'enlacer par derrière.

Heero glisse quelque chose dans la poche latérale gauche de mon pantalon avant de me lâcher et de refermer la porte sans un mot.

Avant de refermer la porte devant lui,

derrière moi.

¤

¤

En sortant du bâtiment je fouille cette même poche et trouve une petite carte où il est écrit.

¤

« Tu as le contrat. Pas d'armes. Pour l'instant ».

¤

Et en plus petit.

¤

« Dîne avec moi. Qu'on puisse refaire _connaissance _».

¤

_Il est vraiment beau en noir… _

Je vais y réfléchir.

Eventuellement.

Je n'ai plus 17 ans.

_Il est des questions qui ne doivent être jamais posées... _

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! 

J'ai écrit cette fic à la petite chose là-bas Hlo de son nom de plume. Je lui ai écrit cette fic le 14 janvier 2007 dans le train corail qui me ramenait de Metz où j'avais passé quelques jours avec choupie Lilith de moi que j'aime et que je retournerai voir très bientôt ! ¤ câlins à ma choupie ¤

Il n'y aura pas de suite, c'est un vrai oneshot libre d'interprétation ! 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi petite chose là-bas !

A bientôt et mici encore pour vos tits mots.

Mithy ¤ de chez elle ¤


End file.
